1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an intramedullary nail for the repair of bone fractures, and more specifically, to a modular nail that allows a surgeon to use different inserts to achieve a selected nail configuration for use with a particular type of fracture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intramedullary nails are proven devices that provide a temporary fixation means to stabilize a fracture until the fracture heals. The nail is inserted in the marrow canal of the bone and is positioned to span the fracture. The nail is received and anchored within the bone via bone screws placed through aligned apertures in the nail.
The screws are usually inserted in the proximal and distal ends of the nail and in the case of the proximal end, the orientation of the screws depends upon the particular configuration needed including antegrade, reconstruction and retrograde. Thus, different nails are required for different configurations, i.e., fractures. Many hospitals stock complete nail systems that are designed to handle only specific fractures. Not only does each nail system require different components, many also require unique instrumentation systems intended for use with only one type of nail. This results in increased and unnecessary inventory that correspondingly increases the cost to the hospital and patient.
Accordingly, it is advantageous to have an intramedullary nail with greater modularity that provides a surgeon more options enabling them to handle a wider range of fractures while streamlining the components necessary to do so.